


Violet Light - Snapshots

by JunkMail



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Small Cannon Divergances, oneshots, spoilers for forsaken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkMail/pseuds/JunkMail
Summary: Small one-shots and drabbles. Focusing around an Awoken Voidwalker named Violet, and her Ghost Licht.Not set in any particular order.





	1. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage. Rage against the dying of the Light.

Running through the selection of different weapons in her vault, looking for the most powerful and destructive, the most painful and horrifying, Violet found herself becoming unusually introspective.

Emotions, for example.

She had felt a lot of different emotions since she had been reborn. Confusion, loneliness, glee, hope, despair, comradery and some she still couldn’t put a definitive name to.

Rage, however, was a fleeting emotion she rarely chose to indulge in.

Far too messy for her liking. Too much instability, too instinctive.

But she was feeling it now. And it was glorious in its burning, in the way it pulsed beneath her skin. Crying out, begging to be released. _Unleashed._

A grenade launcher, modified with a napalm payload and a self-reloading drum magazine was added to her back.

Violet had never had many friends.

Acquaintances? Sure.

Teammates? Absolutely.

Friends? No. Too much work, too much effort for too little gain.

Solitude had always been her friend. The quiet allowing her to think, to explore and research without the anxiety of maintaining bonds of friendship.

But there had been one.

One friend whose friendship she had never had to work with to maintain. Whose very nature had lightened her own, and their bond had been something she had treasured greatly.

Cayde.

The rage grew brighter, clearer.

Across her purple skin, Void Light shimmered with barely restrained potential.

Cayde had been her friend, and now he was gone.

And Prince Uldren had killed him.

Shutting down the vault, Violet turned and started making her way towards the hanger-bay. Her ship, a modified Aeviternal XXII that she had found in the frozen wastelands of Hellas Basin, was waiting for her.

Off to her right, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Zavala watching her go. A frown of disapproval marring his features.

She gave him the finger, and kept on walking.

The Titan Vanguard wouldn’t stop her, nobody would.

Uldren would die. The Ace of Spades would be returned to Guardian hands. And she would have her vengeance, whatever the cost.


	2. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last word in any fight is the final gunshot.

Violet had to admit, out of all the things she had expected to find when she finally caught up with Uldren, a hentai tentacle-monster made of teeth was pretty low down on her list.

Although, if she had known that Prince Bastard had been eaten by the thing, she might have taken a bit more time killing it. Let him stew in stomach acid for a few minutes.

As it was, she and Petra now had him dead to rights, with the Ace of Spades sitting comfortably in her hand.

“So,” Uldren sighed with a roll of his head, “This is to be a reckoning, then.”

Violet narrowed her eyes. Uldren was being flippant, and it was doing a good job of reigniting the rage in her chest. The now familiar venom beginning to spread through her veins, burning.

Her Ghost seemed to sense it too.

“Wait.” He cried, materialising at her shoulder. “Not like this!”

Violet growled, “Not now Licht.”

When she refused to take her eyes off of the wayward prince, her Ghost moved in front of her. “Look at him,” He insisted, “He’s finished. You beat him.”

“He’s still breathing.” She countered, “I’m not stopping until he gets what he deserves.”

“Violet, please.” Licht pleaded. “Even with everything he’s done, we can’t just-”

“You have no idea what he’s done!” Petra cut in, sounding furious. “If Cayde was here, I know what he would have done, Guardian. Do you?”

The mention of Cayde seemed to awaken a spark in the Awoken Prince, Uldren letting out a dramatic sigh as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes~” He drawled. “What would the great and notorious Cayde-6 do?”

Locking eyes with Violet, Uldren sneered. “You tracked me down, have his gun. Seems like you get the last-”

**_Bang._ **

The gunshot rang out loud and clear. The Ace of Spades barking once, before falling silent.

Breathing through gritted teeth, Violet watched as Prince Uldren’s corpse hit the floor with a satisfying _thud._ A perfectly neat hole in his forehead.

The silence that followed was deafening to her ears.

“Cayde’s not here.” It took her a moment to realise that she had spoken, and out of the corner of her eye, Violet saw Licht flinch. “Rest in peace, asshole.”


End file.
